Beyblade: The Epilogue of Tyson and Max
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Set after Beyblade G-Revolution... After many defeats at the hands of Tyson and the other bladebreakers/g-rev team, Boris takes his revenge and begins his world takeover with his cyborg bit-beasts army. Resulting in a massive war breaking out, as the team lead a resistance against Boris, a hero falls into darkness as friend is put against friend leading to tragedy for peace.


**Beyblade: Epilogue **

**Author's note: **_Hey everyone this is a story I came up with after and reading the fan comic and fan movie: Sonic Epilogue, I might also be designing a short comic/doujinshi after I do the story and put on my DA page. Since I've till dealing with this writer's block with my other stories, but I think this story will done within the week. Hope you enjoy the story now let's get started!_

**(Also this is not a Yaoi story, Enjoy!)**

**Prologue: **This is the tragic tale of a peaceful world put into a violent war, with beyblades being the weapons of the war. Defeated foes come together unleash hell onto the world, a band of young bladers fighting to return peace, a familiar hero and his spirit beast have fallen into the darkness, and team mates become enemies, a broken heart, and a dear friend must do what must be done to save lives...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue to the War**

It's been almost two years after the events of Beyblade G-Revolution with Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers/G-Revolution team won the BEGA tournament, taking the title of world champions once again. The first few months were peaceful and easy, unaware that Boris after being defeated by the team filled with anger and rage.

Now he's teamed up with another defeated enemy who was long thought to be dead: Doctor B, the creator of the cyber bit-beasts! Together they are creating an army of bit-beasts hybrids to take over the planet, Armies are no match for power of these creatures, governments being bought to their knees.

But a spark of hope was found in Tyson and his friends, all the former beyblading teams with BBA have created a resistance to fight against Boris and Dr. B's army. The war has been going on for a whole year, many casualties on both sides, homes being destroyed, but in the last year the battle has been turning in BBA's resistance side.

Let's start before the war began...

* * *

**Time: 22:30 **

**Location: A laboratory somewhere in the Russian Arctic Islands region**

**4 months after the BEGA tournament**

Deep underneath the snowy region was a secret lab where an army was being created, after being defeated by the G-Revolution team Boris Balkov was now plotting his revenge against the team and to once again try to take control of the world.

He was once again using artificial bit-beasts as a tool of destruction, and with of doctor B who developed the cyber bit beast assisting him they are on the verge of creating a new powerful type of bit-beast that would surpass both the artificial and cyber bit-beasts.

In the experiments room, Boris was watching a row of statist tube with glowing blue liquid substances, with something inside each of them. Just then the automatic doors at the end of the room opened as a man with some kind of cybernetic armour on his right arm, left leg and the left side of his face.

"**Ah Doctor B, there you are I just going to have sent for you... I'd like to know the progress on our warriors?'' **Boris said revealing the man as doctor B who walked over to him with an evil grin as he looked at the tubes as well

"**Well Mr. Balkov the progress for our new creatures is going well, what could've taken years to develop is taking us mere months... Soon the bit-beast hybrids will be complete!'' **the doctor said smiling with pride as Boris smiled as he thought about his soon-to-be victory

"**A bit-beast that is both an organic and cybernetic life form, a cyborg bit-beast... You see with my previous cyber bit-beast they developed to be superior than the original bit-beast, using the data I collected to make stronger than them'' **Doctor B said as he explained the creature they were creating

"**However... A natural bit-beast is always growing in power and strength, evolving in battle if you will... That natural ability made my cyber creations inferior as they could be stronger with data collected, but it was always changing'' **he continued as Boris listened to him deeply

"**I understand doctor, a cyborg bit-beast will part beast, part machine... It will have the capacity of the cyber bit-beasts to never get tired or weak in battle and the natural powers of a bit-beast and their natural ability to grow in battle'' **Boris summarised with a grin as the scientist nodded in agreement

"**The preparations will soon be complete, in exactly two months our cyborg bit-beasts will be unleashed onto the world! And then no one will stop us, not even those accursed bladebreakers will stop us!'' **Boris said clenching his fist with determination as he and doctor B laughed in union

* * *

**(Time Skip: 2 months later) **

**Location: Japan, Tyson's hometown**

**Time: 18:15**

It was a beautiful sunny day over a familiar city, the streets were busy with people as everyone was trying to get to different places. At a familiar riverbank was a group of friends were resting on the grassy hill as the sound of the water rushing and bird singing.

It was the B/G-Revolution team of Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary, they were just relaxing and enjoying the good weather, they had just been battling earlier and were now just taking a break. It had been really quiet since the BEGA tournament, there wasn't much to do.

Everyone was just getting back to their normal lives, back at school, participating in tournaments the same old. Hilary and Tyson were becoming closer, Daichi was still annoying Tyson and vice versa, Kai was spending more time with friends and being more open, and Kenny was getting back to his academics.

Ray was going back to teaching beyblade to kids in his hometown but the last month he's been staying in town, and Max was helping his Dad in the shop as well assisting his mom in some the newest beyblade tech. The team took this time just to relax unaware of the danger coming their way...

"**It really is peaceful today huh? It's been a while since we had a proper day off'' **Max said as he was lying back on the grass, everyone had smiles on their faces (even Kai)

"**Yeah the tournaments, the interviews and the fans... It's nice just to have time for ourselves'' **Ray added as looked up into the sky as the clouds passed by

"**Man this is just great, you know, just the team...'' **Tyson said with his eyes closed smiling as he was also lying down, Kenny nodded agreeing with Tyson as he looked at the river

"**Your right Tyson... The BEGA tournament seems like years ago really? It all goes by so quickly'' **Kenny said smiling as slightly fixed his glasses

"**Well don't get too comfortable you guys, really tomorrow is Monday and for once Tyson you can get to school on time?'' **Hilary said as everyone slightly laughed as Tyson had an annoyed look on his face

"**Ah don't sweat it Hilary, I'll make it to school on time tomorrow and besides Ms. Kincaid won't mind?'' **Tyson said with a laid back altitude waving his hand up and down

"**Yeah, you guys head to school tomorrow or whatever? I'll be helping gramps around the dojo, and practising with Strata dragoon'' **Daichi said with slight arrogant tone holding his beyblade

"**So... When are we next having a day off together you guys?'' **Kai said which made everyone have slight shock as Tyson's eyes opened as he looked at Kai

"**Hey what happened to the 'I am the loner and don't bother me' attitude Mr. Grumpy?'' **Tyson said with a smirk as Kai glared at him as the others laughed

"**Ha ha very funny Tyson, If only your work was as good as your jokes?'' **Kai said as Tyson stopped laughing and glared at him as the other laughed at Tyson

"**Yeah well whatever... You know what... I'm really hungry?'' **Tyson said as he looked at the clouds as Kai rolled his eyes at Tyson's statement as everyone laughed, or whined and nodded their heads

"**Well it's around that time we should get some dinner... We can either head home and I'll make something or we can go to a café and eat?'' **Ray said as Tyson quickly sat with an eager look on his face

"**Oh in that case we can go there is a burger shop just down the road and I'm sure we have enough money between us to get dinner?'' **Max said as he pointed in the direction of the local shops

"**So what are we waiting for? Let's go and eat, I could go for a super double cheese bacon!'' **Daichi said as he stood up raising his arms in the air as everyone smiled, then Tyson stood up

"**Yeah me too, so let's go and eat!'' **Tyson said in a loud and happy tone as the others got up and then soon headed to the burger place to get some food

**(About an hour later...)**

After everyone had eaten and after Tyson and Daichi had FOUR extra helpings of food, everyone headed home. Max was staying at Tyson's for the night and Daichi practically lived there, Kai and Ray headed to their homes nearby and Hilary and Kenny to their homes. The team's day off had been a peaceful and fun day for everyone, it days like this that Tyson and the others truly cherished, they were completely unaware of the danger soon to come...

* * *

**(Later on)**

**Time: 22:30**

**Location: Airspace of Tokyo**

Far up in the air over the Tokyo area was a small fleet of jets, each one had a strange purple logo on their left side, at the head of the fleet the leading jet was where Boris and Doctor B were. Inside the head jet's control room was Boris, Doctor B, some pilots and a pair of scientists who were operating all the machines.

Boris was viewing a holographic map with red blips indicating the places were small jets were. Including the jets in Japan, there was a small fleet in North America over D.C, another two fleets at opposite ends of Europe, the first over France and the second near Italy.

The next fleet in the central Asia region, over China and the last two fleets over South America, near Brazil and over the Africa over the Lagos's airspace. Inside the hangar of Boris's jet, it was a dark area with no lights, there were people standing in rows, there were emotionless and each was holding a beyblade.

"**What's the status on the drones Doctor B?'' **Boris asked the doctor was he went over to a monitor and pressed a few buttons as the people in the hangar came up on the screen

"**They remain emotionless and still, there status hasn't changed since we left the base back in Russia...'' **Doctor B answered Boris as he typed away on the computer when a timer appeared on the screen, it was counting down from 3 minutes and 45 seconds

"**It seems your serum was very effective on our 'soldiers' their minds are long gone... Now they follow our every command, and with the addition of enhancing their physical strengths they are the perfect warriors to control our cyborg bit-beasts!'' **Boris said revealing those people as there drones who were being controlled by some kind of serum they created

"**Yes within a few minutes the fleets will release our soldiers into 6 major capitals of the world, this will be the second stage of our world domination!'' **Doctor B said with a grin as the timer was counting down as Boris looking ahead through the pilot's window as the jets were beginning there descent to Tokyo

A lot of thoughts ran through Boris's mind as he envisioned his army taking control and he the master of everything. But the most important thing that he desired was revenge, revenge against the G-Revolution for defeating him again, he wanted to destroy Tyson, Kai and their team.

"**The time has come for me to take my rightful place as ruler of this world... Now the fun begins'' **Boris said to himself with a grin as the countdown hit zero, all the 'soldiers' below the aircraft suddenly awakened in union as the floor beneath them opened as they fell out of the craft

"**Now my soldiers go! Begin the attack on all major cities!'' **Boris shouted over an intercom which was linked to all the jets around globe as all the soldiers were simultaneously being dropped over all the cities

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Evening everyone, hope you enjoyed this new story so far, I'll be working on chapter 2 in a day or so. In the next chapter Tyson and the gang lives are shattered with beginning on the beyblade war, as children, bladders are turned into soldiers. Please leave your reviews on this story, also I'll be updating my Vampire chronicles and G-revolution high school stories in the week.**

**Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
